Sparks Fly
by FANPIRExxx
Summary: Bella Swan is tormented and threatened every day. Her only friend Alice Cullen's cousin Edward has come to live with them. Bella meets Edward and she finally feels hope for once in her life. AH BxE


"She's such a freak!"

"Oh my god! It's loser girl!"

"She'll never have friends."

"Get a life!"

The most recent insults, threats and torments rang through my head all night. They played over and over like a broken record player. But the only difference was I couldn't fix that record player. It would just go on and on and on. Suddenly pictures filled my head. Jessica, Lauren, Samantha and Angela laughing in my face. All of them thinking of new ways to play with my mind. There was only one person in this world who I could actually warm up to, someone I could share my feelings with. She was someone I loved, my best friend.

Alice Cullen.

Alice wasn't popular like Jessica or anything like that. But there was something about her, like an aura of kindness or a mental force that drew people close to her; it was like everyone gravitated towards her as if she was the sun in the center of the universe. Though Alice had that aura around her, it didn't stop Lauren from threatening me, Angela was insulting me, Samantha from mocking me or Jessica from spreading rumors and lies about me. Alice had once been on of them. She was once their "fifth". But she turned on them and came over to the good side and befriended me. She was my only friend.

"Don't listen to them, Bella. You really need to pretend they don't exist. Just pretend you are in the middle of happy land."

I chuckled, that was a typical thing for Alice to say. One of her techniques to cheer me up, take me out to Starbucks and make stupid jokes.

She smiled at me and took a sip of her coffee.

"You know you love me, Bella. If you didn't then you wouldn't be the person you are today." Alice giggled.

I sighed but tried to smile, my attempt was unsuccessful.

Alice stopped giggling and her pretty face turned serious. She put down her coffee and glared at me.

"Something's up, Bella, and don't bother hiding it because you aren't yourself today." Alice snapped.

I looked at her incredulously.

"What did they even do?!? You never told me."  
"What didn't they do…" I muttered under my breath.

Alice smacked my hand lightly.

"Tell me Bella." She pressed.

I looked her in the eye.

"What do you think they did?" I asked a little rudely.

Alice's eyes softened and she smiled. It was too hard to get annoyed with Alice; she was just too…too…nice. I understood why she was once friends with those four girls. She was their only bit of kindness. I was being a bit irrational now that I thought about it. I had seen Alice blow up, but it was really only at her parents when they wouldn't let her go to a party.

"Did they hurt you?" Alice whispered finally.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

She nodded quickly.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Well I have gym with Jessica and Lauren and then right after me, Angela and Samantha have gym. So we were in the locker room changing and Angela and Samantha came in a little early." I explained.

"So…?" Alice asked.

"They cornered me." I whispered. "They cornered me and stripped my towel from my body and I stood there in front of them naked and cold while they criticized me. You should've heard Angela, 'look at her tits, I doubt any guy is ever going to want her' and Lauren was just too horrible to explain…" I almost choked back tears.

Alice's eyes were wide with rage.

"That is so out of line!" she exclaimed.

People stared at us.

"Shh" I said.

Alice glared at me.

"Bella you have to tell Esme or Carlisle, they can help you. Wasn't your dad like head chief of police or something? The officers will know you." Alice stopped when she saw my expression after she mentioned my dad.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

I smiled. "Its okay, Al." I lied.

She stood up and I did too.

"Come on, let's go home." She said grabbing my arm.

I smiled at her and we walked out of Starbucks together.


End file.
